A war cant tear us apart!
by momo300
Summary: InuYasha is a soldier in the confederate army. Miroku is Kagome's brother and Inuyasha's comrade. What happens when they get put on a seven month leave? Romance is in the air and so is the air of possession.PLEASE REVIEW! OPINIONS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. The characters are not mine! Well…Most of them at least.. Enjoy and Review! PS: I'm sorry it's taken FOREVER for me to update and edit.. I just kind of lost my inspiration for writing and haven't really done it much.. Ive wanted to try and get back into it and when I remembered this story….well I feel like I kind of abandoned you guys… Sorry about that! But I'm going to try my very best with this and hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

"La da da da breath on my cheek, covering me, I can't believe this is the end…mmmm"

"Kagome! Stop singing such a dreadful song!"

"Yes Papa…"

Kagome was cooking up some breakfast for her family. Eggs, bacon, and hash browns. She's the second eldest child to her father, and is the eldest daughter.

After the breakfast was ready and on the table and on the plates, she yelled "BREAKFAST!" The entire family came running.

Kagome had seven younger brothers and sisters and an older brother who was currently off at war.

"Okay, everyone has everything they need right? Your packs are packed and ready for school?"

"Yes Kagome…"

"Okay so hurry up and eat your breakfasts so you's won't be late for school."

"Okay."

One by one they all got up from the table and grabbed their packs. As they headed out the door Kagome kissed each of their heads and told them each a different thing. The first out the door was Bryan, "Now Bryan, we studied for your math test. You know your stuff. Do not forget to stay calm. No go on." The second was Allena. "Don't let the boys push your sisters around today, I know you'll watch over them. Have a good day." The third was Victoria, "Now we practiced your spelling. You should be fine. Good luck sweetie." The fourth was Alexandria, "Have a good day sweetheart, I packed you something special for you, but don't look until you get to eat it okay?" The fifth out was Souta, "Have a good day honey, I love you."

Once the five were off to school Kagome went to check on Megan and Angelina. They both slept in her room due to her father needing to sleep and her mom…passing.. away after Angelina was born.

Angelina was still fast asleep but Megan was in her crib playing. Kagome picked Megan up and started heading to the kitchen. "Good morning Megan! How did you sleep sweetheart?" "I slept good Mama!" Kagome flinched. "That's good sweetie. Now sit in your chair while I get some food for you."

Kagome grabbed a plate from the cupboard and went to the oven. She spooned small amounts of eggs and hash browns and broke up a piece of bacon and placed the plate in front of Megan. "MMMMMMMM!"

"Megan stay here and eat your food while I go wake up your sister."

Kagome went to her room and picked up Angelina. "Angelina" she said in a sing song voice. "Wake up baby, come on, its breakfast time. We get to have some mashed potatoes and applesauce."

"Miroku! Where are we even going? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere! You said we were going to your home for our leave!"

"Trust me my friend. I know how to get to my home. We just have to go through this town up ahead and then about a mile and a half out is where my family lives."

"Okay…"

"Megan, come help me pick the herbs and beans. Then we'll go get the vegetables for dinner."

"Otay Mama!"

Kagome sighed and picked some more beans and put them in the basket. She then moved to pick the vegetables next. She picked 2 zucchinis' and 1 squash, 5 tomatoes, some carrots and she dug up about 15-20 potatoes.

"You know Angelina, I'm going to make stew for dinner tonight. It should be nice and hearty. Especially because Miro is supposed to be coming home soon anyway. Come on Megan! Put the corn in the basket and let's go inside!"

Kagome picked up Angelina and put her on her hip, then put the basket on the arm under her. Megan ran up and put the corn in the basket and grabbed Kagomes' free hand. Kagome was walking up the steps to the porch when she heard horses approaching the ranch. She turned her head and body and looked towards the dirt road leading towards the house. There were two horses. Both occupied. Kagome became nervous, but as the riders came closer, Kagome recognized one as her brother Miroku.

The riders dismounted and Miroku handed the reins to the other rider to run to his sister. Kagome let go of Megan's' hand and gently pushed her towards him and said "Go on! It's big brother Miroku!" She grabbed a hold of Kagome's skirt and hid partially behind it. Kagome started back down the steps with a large smile on her face. Miroku came up and hugged Kagome especially hard.

"Im so glad you're finally home… I missed you…"

"Me too Kags… Who's this little beauty? And where's Ma? Is she in the field with dad?" He changed his focus when Kagome didn't answer him, to Megan.

"Megan, you've gotten so big sweetheart! Do you remember me? I haven't seen you since you were the size of the child Kagome is holding. I'm your big brother, Miroku!" She looked over him and after realizing that he looked like their family she ran to him all smiles and giggles. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around and kissed her on the forehead.

"Where is everyone Kagome?" He asked as he put Megan down and held her hand.

"Where do you think? They're at school! Just because there is a war does not mean that their education will suffer."

"Well then Miss Priss! Hahahaha Oh let me introduce you to someone!"

InuYasha has been staring at the young woman his comrade had so gallantly greeted. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. You could tell she was working in the field before they got there because she was smudged with dirt all over her face, hands and dress. She had long black hair that was in a braid, and tied with a piece of ribbon. Her face was round, and tanned. She had big, expressive, brown eyes and a brilliant smile. She was on the shorter side he noticed as her brother walked up to her, only coming up to his shoulders. Her dress was shorter than most women wore, and looked to be a faded yellow dress with tight half sleeves and a low cut scooped top that showed a small amount of cleavage. She was holding a small child on her hip that looked to be about a year old, and looked very much like her. She had her hair up in a small pony tail with a ribbon and had a little blue dress on that had a few patches here and there. Holding onto her hand was another little girl who looked to be the age of three or four and had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a striped dress with patches on it as well and had her hair braided in pig tails. She hid behind the woman's skirt when Miroku approached them, but came out soon enough. She must have gotten her smile from the woman. 'Oh shit here they come.. Stay calm! Don't panic InuYasha!'

Miroku led the three girls to the horses, and the man that stood with them. "Kagome this is InuYasha. He was one of my fellow soldiers and his home was destroyed in the war. InuYasha, this is my little sister Kagome."

"It is very nice to meet you miss. We don't see many beautiful women so I'd like to compliment you."

"Ummmmm thank you sir.. That is very sweet of you." She said as she blushed and looked shyly down.

"Miro, why don't you take the horses to the barn and put them out in the pasture? I need to go begin dinner and put these two down for their naps and prepare a bed for Mr. InuYasha. I expect you won't be staying long…?" She said sadly hoping for a 'no, the war is over' even though she knew it wouldn't happen.

"We have a seven month leave, Kagome." She gasped as she looked up at her brother with wide eyes. "I better go prepare your room then!" "Okay" Kagome grabbed Megan's hand and they ran/jogged to the house. "InuYasha why don't you go inside and see if there's any breakfast left? If not go ask Kagome to make something for us."

InuYasha didn't reply with anything more than a nod and him handing over the reins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: again, do not own characters. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2

Kagome walked into the kitchen with the basket and grabbed the play pen her pa had built and put both Megan and Angelina in it. She went to the wood stove and put a pot of water on and put two bottles of milk in the water. Kagome then went upstairs and into the closet to get sleep necessities for her brother and his friend. She got the extra bedding out, made the beds and swept and tidied up the room. All the while silently thanking her father had made many bunk beds for all of his children.

She headed back downstairs to feed the babies and put them down for their nap. Kagome picked up one of the bottles out of the pan and handed it to Megan while picking up Angelina out of the play pen. They sat in the rocking chair in the corner after getting the other bottle. After suckling on the bottle for a few minutes and listening to Kagome hum, Angelina slowly started drifting off as they rocked back and forth. Megan was laying quietly sucking her thumb. As Angelina closed her eyes and went to sleep, InuYasha walked into the kitchen. He started to say something but she quickly put a finger up to her lips in a 'sh'ing manner. She slowly stood up with Angelina cradled in her arms, eased the bottle away from her, and put it on the counter. Kagome walked silently to her room and InuYasha followed. She set Angelina in her crib and made sure that she was okay and didn't have anything she could hurt herself with, Kagome turned around and almost ran directly into InuYasha. Her eyes got wide as his stared down at her.

"I'm so sorry sir," she said "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine Kagome, and please, call me InuYasha."

"Alright InuYasha. Is there anything that you need?" she said as she slipped past him to the kitchen.

"Miroku told me to come ask you to make us something to eat." he watched her move around the kitchen with acquired ease.

"Of course I can make something for you. Would you like some left over breakfast, or would you like me to make something else?" she asked as she pulled out a knife and a bucket from under the sink. She then set the potatoes up to be skinned.

"Whatever you would like beautiful." just as she picked up a spoon and two plates, Angelina started crying and Miroku walked in cursing and holding a bloody hand.

"Oh my gosh Miro! What the heck did you do?" She quickly put down the plates and got a large bowl out from the cupboard.

"Dad's old saw... I was trying to put up the horses tack and slipped, and grabbed something. Didn't realize what it was until I did and it was cutting in.."

"Fine.. Here, use this to stop the blood so I can go get the baby and the first aid kit." she said as she took off her apron and handed it to him in a wad. "Put pressure on it. InuYasha help him!" she said as she jogged up to her room to grab the baby and then pulled her sewing box out in the first aid kit. She went back to the kitchen and put Angelina in the playpen and quickly went and filled a half bottle with milk and put it in the pots and turned the stove on to heat.

"Play with this dolly Angelina while your bottle heats up." Kagome said as she placed her in the playpen and handed her a doll. She then grabbed the bowl and filled it with water and put it on the floor and also grabbed some clean room rags. She went and sat in front of Miroku, who was sitting in a chair. Kagome took his hand and put her apron aside, soaked a rag for a moment and then started to wipe away the blood.

"Okay... While the cut isn't that bad. You just went over some vary bloody cells I suppose.. I'll just stitch you up and then I'll wrap it and we can clean it again tonight and keep it disinfected. InuYasha will you hand me my sewing basket please?"

"Of course... Miroku, I'm sorry but how did you do something so stupid?"

"Well... I didn't know –"

"My father is been leaving his tools around quite often lately. I'm surprised that this is the only accident that is happened so far."

"Ahh I see..."

"Well I'm glad I have a sweet little nurse like you little sister." Miroku said as she finished stitching up his hand and wrapped it in gauze.

"Why thank you big brother, I'm glad I could help take care of you. Now would you boys care for some leftover breakfast? We had eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Maybe some coffee as well?"

"That sounds great little sister! Give us some big hearty helpings. We haven't had a home-cooked meal in a **very**long time." Miroku said as he watched her stand up and go to get to plates from the table she set them on two forks from the drawer. She then went to the oven with the plates and started spooning out the food onto the dishes. "Dig in boys." she said as she walked back towards the stove to grab the baby's bottle and went to pick up Angelina.

Kagome than cradled the baby in her arms and put the bottle to her mouth and sat in a rocking chair.

"So, Kagome, you haven't told me where mom is. Is she helping at the inn, or at the mill with dad?"

"Miroku.. I.. She... I think you... Well.. She's gone..."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Well... Do you see Angelina here..? Well.. Mom was giving birth to her about a year ago and... Well something went wrong... After that she got a bad infection... We tried our best to get rid of it... But it just kept getting worse..."

"So is she in the hospital now? She's okay... Right?" Kagome just hung her head as tears started.. "Kagome! Which hospital is she in! Where's our mother?" Kagome hugged her little sister towards her and cried harder. InuYasha then decided to take action and went over to Kagome and picked her up and sat her on his lap in the rocking chair and stroked her hair comfortingly while rocking back and forth slightly.

"God Dammit Kagome! Where Is She?" Miroku said heatedly as his voice continued to raise.

"She's dead okay?! She's dead! She's been dead for a while. She's never coming home and you'll never see her face ever again! There. Are you happy now? We tried telling you. We sent dozens of letters. But every single one came back to us and we finally gave up! I dropped out of school and started taking care of the house and the kids. That's why Megan calls me mommy. Dad is always at work so we don't have the best family structure anymore. So if you don't like anything, don't you dare complain. I've been the one at home for this past year doing all the housework and taking care of everybody. You haven't. So if you don't like it, either deal with it, or just get over it." Her tears and anger had escalated during this rant of hers. InuYasha just pulled her closer and pulled her closer. He stroked her hair and put his other hand next to the baby to make sure she didn't fall. He kissed her for head while whispering things like "it's okay, everything will be all right, I'm here, and I'll be here for you."

Miroku abruptly stood up after hearing the end of her rant while InuYasha was holding her and walked up to his room without a word. Kagome soon stopped crying and just sat in his lap with Angelina. Enjoying the comfort and the feeling of not being alone for once she soon looked up and said "thank you.." InuYasha just looked at her with soft eyes and nodded. Kagome looked down and realized that Angelina had fallen asleep. "I guess I'll go put her down... Your breakfast should still be warm. I'm sorry for my behavior.. Well, I'm more sorry that you had to witness it... But.. Thank you."

InuYasha said "only for you." And helped her up off his lap. He then went the table and ate his breakfast. As he chewed his crunchy bacon and wonderful Hash Browns, he thought about what was said between the siblings and last argument.

'So Mirokus' mom is dead and Kagome's taken over that role.. She's a wonderful mother though... The way she took care of Miroku's hands and then the way she took Angelina from crying to sleep again... Roku doesn't like it.. You can tell. But shouldn't she be married by now? **I mean she's 19!** But I suppose her father's tryin' keep her until her siblings are older... I mean she's beautiful and kind.. And smart.. She probably has suitors... Probably ones from around here.." InuYasha started growling threateningly at that. 'Just thinking of her with another man makes me furious!' Through InuYasha's thought process Megan was staring at him curiously, and when he started to growl she got frightened and started crying. It wasn't until she started wailing that InuYasha snapped out of his internal thoughts and went to her. He gently picked her up and held her similar to how Kagome was holding Angelina when he first arrived.

"Hey, heyyy, you're all right. You're fine. Nobody's going to hurt you. Do you want to play with your dolly? Here let's go to your dolly." InuYasha grabbed the dolly out of the playpen and handed it to her and they sat down on the chair.

As the tears flowed, InuYasha began to bounce her, up-and-down, on his knee saying a small rhyme he learned from his father. He soon had Megan spurting out small bursts of giggles and saying "again! Again!" That was the site Kagome went back in to see. She smiled slightly at the site then continued to head to the abandoned potatoes and sat on the floor and start peeling. She listened as the giggles slowed to a stop and looked up when Megan called "mommy! Watch!" So Kagome lifted her head to watch Megan bounce up and down on InuYasha's leg. She then looked up at InuYasha's face and saw the joy and love shining in his eyes.. But also a hint of sadness.' I wonder what that could be about' she thought. "Again, again!" Kagome was startled as she realized looking straight back were those intense molten amber eyes of InuYasha's.

"Megan, how about you go play with the blocks Papa made you? Give our guest the chance to relax."

"But –"

"No ' butts' missy now shoo! Go play with your blocks." Megan thought for a minute and slumped her shoulders and jumped InuYasha's lap and ran to her toy box in the play room.

"I'm so sorry about that. She'll get excited about something and then make you do it for hours..." Kagome said while ducking her head back down to finish peeling the potatoes for the stew. She stood up and pulled out a cutting board and dice the potatoes for the stew. She then went to get the meat. She went into the cellar and pulled the meat out of the box that it is kept in deep in the ground. She turned around and started out of the cellar when she realized that he was watching her.

He chuckled at her and said "It's alright, she reminds me of my niece. She's always bubbly, and VERY hyper all of the time, wanting to do things again and again.. I guess you could say I've built up an immunity to it."

Kagome looked at him when she walked over to the table and giggled. "Well you might just be her new best friend then. She gets so bored here when I have to do things in the house and in the field.. She wants to go to school like her older siblings so she can play with the children."

"Well how about I help you with the things in the house and the field and then we can play with her together?"

Kagome blushed prettily at that and smiled a small smile while looking down at her work. "I'd like that.. and I'm sure she would love that."

"Would you like any help with dinner?"

"Well.. If you really want to help, could you shuck the corn that's in the basket for me? Or even better, you could take Miroku's food to him.. I know he's upset, but I'm sure that he'll be hungry from the long trip you two must have made.."

"I'll take him his food and talk to him for a minute and then come help you, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head a little bit. InuYasha picked up Miroku's plate and fork and started the way that Miroku left. He suddenly turned around quickly and kissed Kagome on the cheek saying he'll be back in a few minutes, then walked away. He could sniff Miroku out, so he didn't need directions as to what room he was in.

Kagome was startled that he would just kiss her like that. She put her hand to her cheek, and feeling her blush she looked down at her task at hand. 'Come on girl, get ahold of yourself.. Just because he's attractive and kind, and funny, and helpful and…. Oh foo-ey, I'll never get anything done thinking like this. Better get the meat butchered and start cooking it in the pan so I can make the gravy to go in the stew..' She grabbed the large chunk of beef and started carving the fat off of it on the table. She took the fat and put it on the table to be put in a bucket later on for cooking. She took her knife and cut the beef off of the bone, and into small bite sized chunks. She took the water in the pot on the stove and put it in a large pitcher for later, and then took the bone and put it at the bottom. She then poured some water over the bone so it was about 4 inches over the bone, and put it on the stove to boil. She then went in search of the frying pan to cook the meat in before putting it in the stew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Miroku, come on man. You can't act that way towards your sister. It's not her fault. She's trying her best right now and you takin' this out on her isn't fair."

"InuYasha, just stay out of it. She didn't try to tell me, she didn't try to help mom, she didn't do anything! I can be mad at her if I want to be!"

"Did you open your fucking ears at any point when she said that they had sent tons of letters to you to try and notify you? And when she said that they tried to keep the infection away but it kept coming back? Sounds like she tried her fucking ass off to help your mother. And this is fucking cruel to her to treat her like shit."

"She knew the address! She knew where to find me, how to get ahold of me! How to—"

"Now you know that ain't fucking true! It's the same with everyone in the war! Something happens to the letters, they get sent all over because they don't know what the hell they're doing, and they get lost! And if our unit gets them at all, they still don't necessarily get to US and you KNOW THAT you stupid fucking idiot!"

"Just leave me alone InuYasha. I have to deal with this on my own for right now. When I'm ready to talk to her I'll talk to her, but right now I just can't without hurting her."

"Fine. Whatever. Here. Your sister told me to give you this. You didn't finish your breakfast and she knows how hungry you can get." InuYasha set the plate on the table next to the bed and walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

InuYasha walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I gave him his food. I don't think he's going to talk to you for a while though.. He's really upset and isn't seeing reason or common sense."

"Thank you.. And that's alright, I assumed as much.. It's the same as when we were little and our dog died while he was at a friends and I didn't run to tell him in person.."

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and went over to the corn and started shucking as Kagome finished up cutting the beef and putting it in the frying pan along with the butter that was melting. She turned and wiped down the table and got out the herbs that she had picked for the stew. She dipped them in water and rinsed them off, and then put them in the pot of water. Kagome started chopping the vegetables that were on the table as well after rinsing them.

"So InuYasha, how did you meet Miroku?"

"Keh, we were obviously in the same infantry unit wench!"

"Oh, well don't get grumpy, I meant no harm.. Just trying to get to know the person who will be staying with us for seven months.."

"Keh!"

Kagome and InuYasha stayed silent for a few minutes after that. Until Kagome got the courage to speak again.

"How long have you been away from home?"

InuYasha was silent for a few minutes, and Kagome started thinking he wasn't going to answer her..

"I've been away from home for a few years.. I was in the military before the war and I haven't been home since I left for training when I joined.."

"Oh, I'm so sorry.. Why didn't you return home for your leave then instead of coming here?"

"It was…well…it aint there anymore, my family is gone, my brother is a general out at war as well, so there aint much for me to go back to.."

"Not even a nice girl?"

"Keh, I haven't had a steady girl since I was 15. She left me for this pompous rich bastard, got married two months later. Haven't seen her since, and don't want to."

"Oh, I'm sorry.. That must be horrible to have to go through that.. She should be ashamed of herself!"

"Yeah well…she was greedy. And me not going to school to be a lawyer affected her decision because she thought I wouldn't make enough money. But oh well. Just leaves me open to be able to get to know beautiful women like you." He said winking at her, leaning on his knees and smirking.

Kagome blushed a light pink and looked at him in his eyes. The molten gold was staring back at her and she squeaked and looked back down at her work. She had made a small cut on her finger from not paying attention and quickly put down the knife and wrapped up her finger in her apron.

She went over to the first aid kit that was still out and got out some antiseptic. As soon as he heard the click of the first aid box being opened he jumped up and ran over to her. He hovered for a moment trying to figure out what happened.

"You're hurt!"  
>"Oh it's nothing, just a small cut on my finger. A bandage, and I'll be good as new!" She smiled at him as she rummaged through the first aid box for a bandage. InuYasha hovered as she did this and when she found one he took it from her and opened it, and opened the package and wrapped her finger gently but tight enough to stop the blood. Once it was wrapped he gave it a quick kiss and then looked up at her, not letting go of her hand.<p>

Kagome was sporting a very pretty blush that flushed her face, down her neck and into the small amount of cleavage that was revealed. 'I can get used to seeing her like that.. But maybe without the dress so I can see how far down that blush really goes..'

"Thank you.." she said quietly, her gaze not once leaving his eyes.

"You're welcome.." he said just as quietly, slowly leaning his face closer to hers. As she realized he was getting closer, she blushed harder, but at the same time not moving away. 'I don't know why I feel this way.. We just met! He's a soldier, and he's friends with my brother… But I can't help myself… He's so sweet, and handsome, and Kami.. My chest flutters and my stomach does flips every time he looks at me with that heated gaze of his.."

He got closer, and he smirked a delicious smirk of his, one fang poking out over his lip. He leaned in more, and gently kissed me on the cheek, his warm lips lingering for a few seconds before withdrawing. He pulled my hand up and kissed my finger again, and then my knuckles.

"You need to be more careful wench."

"O-Okay.." Kagome stuttered trying to calm her raging blush. He walked back over to the corn and continued to shuck it. Kagome slowly walked back to where the veggies were waiting to be cut up. They continued like that until the children woke up from their naps and the food was in the pot cooking.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Yes Megan?" Kagome sighed.

"Mommy, my colors are almost gone!"

"We'll have to go into town and get some more then won't we?"

"YAY WERE GOING INTO TOWN! Mr. Yasha! We're going to go into town! Will you come with us?!"

"Megan, he just arrived earlier this morning, I don't believe that he would like to—"

"I'd love to Megan! As long as you're a good little girl to mommy and listen to her."

"Uh huh! I do I do!"

"Okay then, I suppose I'll go get the food that we need to take into the store so we can pay then.. InuYasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Do you mind going to get the horses hitched up to the wagon?"

"That wouldn't be a problem at all my lady. I'll come back in when it's all hitched up." And with that InuYasha walked out to the barn to start readying the horses.

"Megan, how about you go find your shoes and socks, along with Angelina's while I get the food ready to go?"

"Otay mommy!"

Kagome went about the room and gathered bags, and baskets. She took the bags down to the cellar and gathered the vegetables that she wanted to take to the store and trade for credit. She went back up and set those on the table, and took the basket and went and gathered the eggs that were going with them as well.

InuYasha was just walking in after putting the vegetables into the back of the wagon. He walked towards Kagome, and pecked her on the cheek, taking the basket of eggs from her hands and striding back out towards the wagon. Kagome blushed and watched him go. 'My he has a luscious, plump—Oh god I am Miroku's sister..'

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go let Miroku know we're going into town, and that he might need to stoke the fire under the stove just in case it dies down too much..?"

"Okay, I'll be right back then."

"Megan dear do you have your shoes on?"

"Yes mama! I even got Angie's shoes too!"

"Why thank you sweetheart! That was very helpful of you!"

"Hey Miroku! Just wanted to let you know your sister and I and the kids are going to town. She wanted me to tell you that you'll need to stoke the fire under the stove to keep the dinner cooking so it'll be ready on time." Miroku didn't respond so he closed the door and walked back to Kagome.

"Let's go Kagome."

"Okay." She picked up Angelina, fixing her bonnet to cover her little head and then held Megan's hand and led her out to the wagon. She set Megan in the back between the vegetables instructing her to hold the eggs and don't move too much, and put Angelina in a small space that was surrounded by the vegetables so she wouldn't fall out of the wagon suddenly.

"Kagome! How are you today?"

"Oh I'm fine Mrs. Kaeda, how are you?" Kagome smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"I am well! I see you've brought some food in today for us. You're a bit later than usual. You usually come in in the mornings."

"I know, and I am sorry for being late Mrs. Kaede, see my brother and his friend came home for their leave just this morning and so I've been focusing on making a large meal in celebration."

"Oh well I am so happy for you and your family! Tell Miroku to come in sometime. Where is he by the way?"

"Keh! He's moping in his room because he's in denial that Kagome tried to tell him his ma died!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Kaeda Moon! I'm the manager of this store. And you are?"

"InuYasha Takahashi."

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Takahashi, welcome to our town."

"Thanks."

"Mrs. Kaeda, I brought some eggs in with us, and we have a list of things that we need.. InuYasha, can you bring in the bags of vegetables for Mrs. Kaeda?"

"Yeah." InuYasha strode out of the store to the wagon parked outside.

"Kagome, he's a fine one. You might want to keep an eye on him to make sure that someone doesn't swoop in and carry him away." Kaeda said winking with her one eye and a sly smile.

"I just met him this morning.. He came home with my brother for his leave.. But anyway, I need some things today for the kids and the house.."

"Alright, what would you need dear?"

"Well, we need at least 10 tablets of paper


	4. Chapter 3 Continued

Chapter 3 continued

"Well, we need at least 10 tablets of paper, maybe 5 pounds of flour, 3 pounds of sugar, a bottle of vanilla, 18 pencils, some thread, and a bolt of fabric.. Maybe I should get a few pieces of candy for the kids…"

"Alright Kagome, I'll gather your needed supplies, and if you want to go look at the fabric and pick out the one you want?"

"Thank you Kaeda!"

Kagome took the girls over to the fabric area of the shop, browsing through the different colors. She needed a color that would work for both the boys and the girls so she could make multiple pieces of clothing. 'Probably blue's..' Kagome browsed through the blue bolts of fabric, finding three she liked and couldn't choose.

"Kaeda?"

"Yes child?"

"Which would you rather have a dress of?"

"I would prefer the lighter blue, but knowing you, you're going to be using it for all of your siblings, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am.."

"Get the one that's in the middle Kagome. Guys don't like the light stuff, and it's still light enough for a decent dress for girls." InuYasha said as he brought in the last of the food for Kaeda.

"Thank you InuYasha for your help choosing.. That was very helpful. Kaeda, we'll be getting this bolt, with this blue thread. I still have plenty of other thread, but I want it to match for the boys shirts."

"Alright child. How about you look around a bit more? It will take me a little while longer to gather your supplies."

"If you don't mind, I was going to go to the school to collect some books for the children and I, can I come back after I finish up there?"

"Yes child that is fine."

"InuYasha would you like to come with me?"

InuYasha's ears twitched towards Kagome's voice as she spoke to him. "Keh, sure that's fine I guess. Havent been in a school in a long time."

"Alright then! Off we go, Come Megan!"

Kagome walked out the store holding the hand of Megan and carrying Angelina on her hip, InuYasha holding the Megan's other hand. They walked for a few minutes to the very end of the street where a relatively large building stood with a bell on the top in a small bell tower. Just as they walked up to the stairs the bell started ringing and the children and teenagers started rushing out, holding their books, bags, and pails.

"Kagome! Can we ride in the wagon home? Who's this man with you? Are you going to get married? Can we go get candy for dinner?" Questions came at her from all of her siblings, as they rushed out of the school house with their friends.

"One at a time! Yes you can ride in the wagon home, but I want you to check at the mill for papa to see what time he'll be home first Souta. This is InuYasha Takahashi, and he is here to visit with Miroku. No we aren't going to get married, and we'll see about the candy for DESSERT. I already have dinner cooking."

"Okay sis, I'll go check on dad."

"Now, the rest of you, go get in the back of the wagon. No rough housing, and no frightening the horses. Don't touch anything that's in the back either. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kagome sent them off with a smile, and watched them race each other to the wagon.

"Hello Kagome, how is my woman today?"

Kagome sighed. "Hello Kouga, I am not your woman, but I am doing fine."

"Nonsense.. How about we go down to the river later? I can show you some of my new moves and catch you some fish."

Kouga was notorious for taking girls down to the river and seducing them into something that they shouldn't do unless they're married.

"No thank you Kouga I have to take care of the children, although I am sure Souta would love to join you as soon as he finishes his chores."

Kouga made a face that showed his frustration with Kagome's rejection and excuse of 'the children.'

"Please excuse me Kouga, I wanted to go speak with Mrs. Steiner."

"Kagome, you can't keep rejecting me with the excuse of those brats."

InuYasha started to growl at the wolf. He didn't know the family well, but he knew that this boy saying such things was inappropriate. Especially after being refused by the young lady.

"InuYasha can you take Megan inside?" Kagome then whispered "It's okay, he does it all the time."

InuYasha nodded his head towards Kagome, glared at Kouga with all of his might, and then kissed Kagome's forehead gently holding her head with his hand.

Kagome face flushed a light shade of pink, as she gave a small smile and whispered "I'll be right in."

When she turned back to Kouga, his eyes were as wide as saucers, and his mouth nearly touching the ground. Kagome had to stifle a giggle at how he looked.

"What Kouga? Did you really think I didn't have a suitor that was more age appropriate? Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way as should you. I would also appreciate if you would refrain from talking about my siblings in such a manner. They mean the world to me, and it would do you good to remember that."

With that Kagome walked up the stairs with Alexandria and went inside the school house.

"Hello Mrs. Steiner! Do you have any books for us to take home today?"

"Hello there Kagome! Of course I do! I have several for you to read, and then several lesson books for you. Did you finish the lesson books I sent for you?"

"Yes, I was meaning to bring them with me. I'll have to send them with the kids tomorrow if that's alright."

"That's fine. Just make sure it's one of the girls. Souta tends to drop his homework and bags in puddles before school."

"I will make sure to remember." Kagome smiled a large smile and then whispered "Do you have any books a gentleman might enjoy to read as well? My brother has come home for leave and has brought a friend, and he would probably want some form of entertainment."

"Of course, here I'll add these two for the week."

"Thank you Mrs. Steiner, I'll be sure to send the others back tomorrow with Victoria."

"Alright! I shall see you on Sunday then!"

"Yes, have a wonderful week!"

Kagome walked out holding a bag of books and took InuYasha and Megan to the wagon.

Kagome saw all of the items from the store in the wagon with the children, so she went in the store, and said thank you to Kaeda. InuYasha drove the wagon home, and the children chattered about their day and the homework they have, and what they'd like to do with their friends.

The children climb off of the wagon, each taking some of the supplies inside, placing them on the table. Kagome came in taking off her bonnet and taking off of Angelina's and Megan's bonnet's off as well.

"All right, Souta, you need to muck out the barn and cut the fire wood. Bryan, you need to stack the hay in the barn, and clean the tack, there are two more sets in the barn now, I want them so clean I want to be able to see my face in the leather. Victoria, you need to go pull weeds from the garden, and take out the scraps to the compost and water the garden. Alexandria, you need to sweep, and collect stones and put them where they're supposed to go. Megan, you're going to go play with your sister in the bed room, okay?"

"Otay mama!"

"MIROKU! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU CAN MOPE LATER."

Kagome started going about putting things away where they are meant to go.

"Kagome, do you need me to do anything?" InuYasha asked.

"Actually yes, but I would rather just say it once instead of twice, so Miroku needs to get down here first."

"I'm here. What the hell do you want?" Miroku said while he glared at his sister.

"Miroku, whether you like the facts or not, you need to drop the attitude, or so help me God you will not like the outcome. I punish the others, and if you are going to act like a child I will treat you and punish you as one. Now. Since you're home again, you have chores. You and InuYasha will need to go fix up the fences and check the buildings and equipment to make sure everything is functional and not in any danger of being destroyed. I expect you to do it, and do it well. If I hear any lip it will be the belt. Am I understood."

"Kagome, you can't whoop me. I'm older and bigger. I can beat the shit out of you if you even touch me."

"You touch me and you'll have the entire town on you beating the crap out of you, including your siblings and father. If you aren't going to help you can get out and find another place to stay. Got it?"

"You can't do that! This isn't your house!"

"Oh but I can. And it doesn't matter if this isn't my house, I'm the eldest girl, who takes care of the house and the children, and I can refuse lodging to you if you are going to mistreat me and not step up into the spot that you have. Now if you'll excuse yourself, you have some chores to do. InuYasha, do you happen to know how to get a cow into the corral for milking by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When youre done checking everything, do you think you could show Miroku how to do it? I need to milk the cows, and it would really help if you could bring them in for me.."

"Sure Kagome, how many cows do you want brought in?"

"All three please"

"Alright, I can do that. Kagome?"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Would you-"

"GOD WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EACH OTHER AND ARE MARRIED?! JESUS YOU JUST MET HER THIS MORNING AND YOU- YOU- YOU JACKASS! AND YOU! YOURE ACTING LIKE A WHORE! HOW DARE YOU THROW YOURSELF AT HIM! DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOURSELF?! IM GONNA TEACH YOU IT AINT OKAY TO FLIRT AND WHORE YOURSELF AROUND ON MEN!" With that Miroku walked towards Kagome and backhanded her across her cheek. Kagome fell to the floor from the force of it, clutching her cheek.

"Kagome!" Souta came running in with Bryan and Victoria on his heels. They ran around the men in the room and straight to Kagome. Souta and Bryan putting themselves between Kagome and Miroku, with Victoria hugging her around the middle.

"Miroku! What the hell is wrong with you?! You just hit your sister!" InuYasha yelled.

"I don't care! And how dare you little brats go running to her! Don't you know she killed our mother?! She's a murderer! She deserves every beating she gets!"

"MIROKU!" A thunderous voice boomed from the entryway of the home. Miroku's eyes grew wide, and he turned slowly towards the door.

He started shaking, looking at the man standing there. Covered in sweat and dirt, his shirt slightly untucked, his messy black hair slicked back with a few hairs falling into his face. His dark swampy eyes surrounded by wrinkles and dark eye brows drawn together like angry furry caterpillars.

"F-Father.. It's not how it looks…"

"How dare you hit your sister. How dare you blame her for any of this. Do you realize that your mother died in child birth, and your sister has had to take over her role? She gave up a full scholarship to Harvard to stay here and take care of the family and farm. She is the adult in this household. You are not. Just because you came back for leave does not mean you get to act like a bastard. In fact, to learn your lesson, you can sleep outside tonight. I hope you realize how close you are to being shot Miroku. I don't care if you're my son. You will not treat my daughter that way."

"But father! Why do I have to do these things?! I just got home from WAR!"

"And you think we have it easy? I don't care what you just came home from. If you want to stay here, you're going to be nice, follow directions from her, and do your chores. You aren't going to disrespect your sister in any way because in this household, she is above you. You go near her again, and I will beat you within an inch of your life where you'll be begging for death to take you. Do you understand me boy."

"Y-yes father."

During this exchange InuYasha went over to help Kagome. She was trying to say that she was okay, shooing her siblings off of her to finish their chores. InuYasha helped her up, but her hand remained on her cheek. He sat her down on a kitchen chair and tried to peel her hand off of her cheek. She shook off his hands saying "no, no, I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Kagome, you just got backhanded so hard you fell on the floor. You aren't okay. Let me see. Come on, it'll be okay."

Kagome slowly took her hand off of her cheek, setting it in her lap and looking away. InuYasha slowly reached up and gently stroked the cheek that got hit. It was starting to turn a purple tint, with a hand print imbedded into it.

"I'd get you something to put on it, but I don't think you'd want raw meat on it…"

"No, I'm okay.. I can get a rag and wet it with cold water later.. Thank you for your concern though.."

"Anything for a beautiful woman like you.. How about you finish putting these things away, and I'll finish up the stuff outside. Do you think I could read with you later? I'm not very good at readin.. and I would like to learn more and be able to listen.."

"Id like that.. Thank you."

"Now go do your stuff. I'll be back in a bit." InuYasha helped her up holding the small of her back and her hand. Giving her a small push towards her tasks, he started towards the door.

Once outside, he looked towards the barn and saw Miroku getting a whoopin from an older man that he assumed was his father.

'Keh. Deserves it. Hittin a woman aint okay. Well.. Better go check the fence.. It looks like its just around the pastures and the buildings..'

About an hour later InuYasha finished checking everything, and bringing the cows in for milking, he went to the faucet and pumped it a few times to wash up a little before going inside. Miroku was still outside, being reprimanded by his father still.

He stepped inside the house, and saw the children sitting around the table doing homework, and Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"She's out back with the chickens collecting eggs again." Souta said as he saw him standing there. "She might like some company."

"Thanks squirt." InuYasha said as he walked back out the door and walked around back, towards the chicken coop. As he got closer he heard soft crying and Kagome's voice saying "Mama, why is this happening.. I wanted to so much in life, and I stayed to help and I'm being punished for it.. Why is this happening to us.. Why did you have to leave us mama.. I need your guidance and support.. Please… I need some support.."

InuYasha walked in as silently as he could. The floorboard creaked unfortunately, and Kagome whirled around, dropping an egg on the floor. InuYasha kept a soft gaze on her face, as he continued forward. Once he reached her he slipped his arm around her waist and then the other around her shoulders, placing his hand on her head and pulling her close to him. "Kagome.. It will be okay. Miroku has been a little crazy for the past few months.. If you need support you can come to me, I will be here for you. No matter what. I promise. Just breathe, and remember all those who love you, and need you. You are a wonderful woman, and you are doing your very best to be the best sister and substitute mom you can be."

Kagome just let InuYasha hold her for a few minutes, letting the tears leak out of her eyes slowly. "Thank you InuYasha.. For everything."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't we finish collecting all of these eggs, and then go inside. I overheard your father giving Miroku extra chores, so you don't need to go milk the cows today.. Plus, I'm sure the little ones need help with their homework and are just as hungry as I am for your delicious dinner."

"Okay.. Thank you.." InuYasha and Kagome finished gathering all of the eggs, and went back into the house.

"Okay kids, find a stopping point in your homework. It's time for dinner. You can finish your homework after dinner. Victoria, get out the bowls and silverware."

"Yes Kagome.."

Dinner was relatively happy and cheerful. Everyone talked about their day, and they learned lots of information about InuYasha. Miroku wasn't allowed inside at the table, so a bowl was made up for him and placed outside to eat.

"Thank you Kagome, that was delicious."

"You're welcome papa. I'm glad you liked it.. would you like me to go turn down your bed for you?"

"No, not tonight, I can do that myself tonight. You just focus on helping the kids with homework and then putting them to bed alright?"

"Yes papa. Sleep well."

"I shall try little one. Goodnight children. Goodnight InuYasha, I look forward to getting to know you more tomorrow."

"Goodnight daddy!"

"Goodnight sir, I look forward to it."

"Finish your homework little ones. Then it's bed."

"What about our story?"

"No story tonight.. Your day has already been very exciting. No need for more."

"Awwww…"

"None of that. Do as you are told."

"Yes Kagome.."

Once the children had finished their homework they went to get ready for bed, and Kagome put the little ones to bed after rocking them and singing to them. Once everyone was in bed, Kagome kissed each on the forehead saying goodnight to each.

As she finished she went back into the main room and sat down with her sewing kit and some of the boys pants that needed mending.

"How about that book now?"

"Oh InuYasha! You scared me! You sat there so quietly.."

"I'm sorry for startling you.. I hope it's okay, I picked out a book from your bag for us to read.."

"That's alright, which book did you choose?"

"The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells.."

"Alright, come over here and we can start reading it together, or would you like to read it in a different room that's more comfortable?"

"How about we go sit on the couch in your room? I'll build a little fire in there so we can stay a bit warmer. I can read first so you can sew, as long as you help me with words that I don't understand.."

"Deal. Let me gather my things then."

"Alright."

They moved to the couch in the bedroom with a nice warm fire in the stove and read well into the night together before Kagome fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, and InuYasha fell asleep with his head on hers.


End file.
